Determining the shortest route between a source and a destination is a common problem in shipping and travel. When the shortest route is measure by the time it takes to go from the source to the destination, current conditions along each of the routes can be examined to identify which route is the shortest.
The shortest path from a source to a destination is separately determined for fewer than all of a plurality of possible start times. For each start time that a shortest path is not separately determined, a shortest path from the source to the destination that was separately determined for a preceding start time is assigned to the start time.
A memory contains a list of possible start times for traveling from a source to a destination across a network of edges. A processor selects an earliest start time from the list of possible start times and determines path functions for paths in the network to identify a shortest path from the source to the destination for the earliest start time. The processor uses the path functions to generate a second list of start times, the second list of start times containing start times when the shortest path will change. The processor performs an iteration to identify a shortest path from the source to the destination for each start time in the second list of start times. The processor sets the shortest path for start times in the list of possible start times that are not in the second list of start times without performing the iteration.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.